


screaming at the sun

by spacegh0stt



Category: Sleepy Boys Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Angst, Bonding, Family Bonding, Foster Care, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Orphan TommyInnit, Techno and Wilbur are good brothers, Technoblade is soft, Tommy is sad, Tommy just wants to be happy, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, phil watson is a good dad, tommy & tubbo are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegh0stt/pseuds/spacegh0stt
Summary: “get out of here boy, you’re a waste of space and time. You know your way to the care centre, so scram. we don’t want you here.” the posh english accent spitting out every vowel, there was so much spite and frustration in his former-foster father’s voice.or, tommy is sad and comes to live with phil and the boys.title from "the other side of paradise" by glass animals
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 382





	screaming at the sun

“Oh, shut up Jen! The boy is nothing but trouble, don’t you see that?”

Loud footsteps and intensive rambling can be heard from the hallway above him, Tommy tries to cancel the noise out but fails. Blinking away the tears forming in his eyes, he carefully continues packing his backpack. Tommy had been staying with this family for a week, yet they already wanted him gone. 

“Must be a new record.” Tommy sighed to himself, in all honestly, he hadn’t really expected to stay that long anyways. He’s always kicked out within the first month.  
The door to the room he’d vacated slams open violently, almost pulling off the hinges. An arm grabs him before he can react and shoves him out of the room. Once the arm lets him go, he quickly tries to compose himself while clutching the backpack, hard.

“Get out of here boy, you’re a waste of space and time. You know your way to the care centre, so scram. We don’t want you here.” The posh English accent spitting out every vowel, there was so much spite and frustration in his former-foster father’s voice. 

Obviously, he’d been the cause of that spite. That frustration. It was only natural he’s be kicked out. There was a reason he was alone; his mum and dad probably knew how much of a hassle he’d be and dropped him off at the orphanage without a second thought. The only person who’d ever stuck by his side was a boy named Tubbo. He met him during his last stay, and they’d kept in contact during his move. 

Oh, how he’d wish to see him again.

Tommy covered himself in his jacket, stepping outside in the freezing winter weather. The care centre wasn’t as close as the man had said, but he knew that. Stuffing his thin scratched-up hands in his pockets, he started his walk to the centre. His walk to yet another home.  
It hadn’t been long before the centre found a new home for Tommy and just like the time before, they drop him off and tell him to be nice. Then the car is gone.

His feet guide him closer to the door, it’s a grand house, but smaller than a lot of the other homes he’s been in. It gives him a weird sense of comfort. His hand forms itself into a fist and before he knows it, there’s a quiet knock on the door. Panic shoots through Tommy and he stills, praying no one heard the weak knock. But his prayers aren’t enough, as a lanky pale boy opens up. 

His brown hair looks a mess and the bags under his eyes aren’t hard to notice, and he’s also incredibly tall. Must be around 6’5 or something. He’s also young.

“Aren’t you a bit young to want kids?” Tommy blurts out before he can stop himself, the boy looks scrutinised. That’s it, Tommy has fucked it up again. He’s going to be sent back again because he can’t shut up for one goddamn second-

A sudden chuckle brings him back to reality, Tommy’s taken aback at the sight of the tall boy laughing. The boy turns back to look at something or someone behind him. “The boy’s got spark, that’s for sure.”

“You like him already don’t you Wilbur? Reminds you of yourself?” A shorter man with dirty blond hair comes into view. He seems older than the other one. Tommy watches the scene perplexed, confused as whether to say something or stay quiet. He looks down to study his feet, shifting from side to side. 

“Hey, don’t just stand out there. You’ll get a cold.” An arm starts dragging him inside, but he throws it off. Tommy stares at the man with wide eyes, he looks concerned. Why would he look concerned?

Tommy ducks his head again and walks unsteadily through the front door. Shoving himself in between the two men in the doorway. As he keeps walking, he feels another pair of hands stop him. They’re firmly placed on his shoulders this time, instead of ripping them of; he tenses. 

“Hey. You’re Tommy, right?”

The tone of the new person catches him off guard, it’s monotone but laced with comfort and love- not poison like the other families usually have.

Tommy studies him. He has quite long pink hair tied up in a ponytail, something Tommy’s never thought he’d encounter, and his face is scrunched up in some sort of worry. All of this is so new to Tommy, none of the other families have ever made him feel so welcome during the first seconds of meeting them. He doesn’t know why he does it, but Tommy lunges into the pink haired boy and hugs him with as much force he can. And he cries. 

He wakes up on a couch. He’s covered in blankets, warming him up. It’s odd. The whole situation is odd. He carefully moves, sitting up and looking around the room. It takes a while before he notices the short blonde man again. He’s sitting on the opposite side of the coffee table, on an identical couch. He smiles at Tommy as sits back and opens his mouth.

“Hey Tommy, how are you feeling?”

The question seems so distant to him, it’s been so long since somebody has asked him what he feels. If he’s ok. Toby was the only one who ever asked him those type of questions. 

“Honestly- I’m confused.”

The man looks like he understands, he nods and continues to speak.

“It’s ok to be confused. Oh dear, I’ve forgotten to tell you my name. My name is Phil. I’m your new foster father.” The look in Phil’s eyes is understanding and caring. A moment passes and the other two boys enter the room, they place themselves on either side of Phil. The lanky one is holding a mug, and he carefully places it on Tommy’s side of the coffee table. His eyes dart to the liquid. It seems to be tea.

“Tommy.” Phil calmly says to get his attention. 

“Hey, Wilbur’s my name.” The tall scrawny boy mentioned as be motions to the mug. “Please, drink up. You need the warmth, and Yorkshire tea never fails.” The boy’s smile is so genuine and comforting, so he picks up the mug in front of him. The warmth from the mug heats up his hands as he takes a small sip, it’s not too hot and seems to be perfectly made. The pink haired boy speaks up.

“You can call me Techno. I know it’s an unusual name, but it’s my name and I love it.” Tommy smiles at the Techno. “I like your pink hair. It suits you.” It’s the first thing Tommy says since his first interaction with Phil.

Techno tenses up a little but calms down quickly, nodding. A simple sincere “Thank you.” on his lips, appreciating the gesture.

An hour later and the three strangers have become his acquaintances. They got him to open up quickly, but not before telling him about themselves first. Wilbur and Techno are twins, they’re both 17 but Techno’s older by a couple minutes. Wilbur’s passion is music while Techno’s is YouTube. Phil on the other hand is 35, works in marketing and likes to play Minecraft with his sons. 

This is Tommy’s favourite fact out of all. Phil spends time with his sons, playing a game made out of blocks and your own creativity. Tommy, in return, told them about his passion for gaming and streaming. How he wishes to become big just streaming games and having an interactive audience, and how he wishes to do it with his best friend Tubbo.

“Where does Tubbo live?” When the question leaves Phil’s mouth, Tommy is stunned. It feels like such an unusual question to ask. “He lives in Brighton. I used to live there a while ago, with another family.”

“But Tommy, we’re in Brighton now.” Tommy’s eyes widen. He’s in Brighton? He didn’t pay much attention to his surroundings while being driven here, but he swears it didn’t take an hour to get here. Phil starts again.

“Tommy. How about, after you settle in for a bit, we can take you to see Tubbo?” There’s happiness he hasn’t felt in a while, and a smile that is so wide it you can barely see his eyes. “You’ll do that for me?”

“We’ll do anything for you.”

Tommy didn’t expect much when he knocked on that door. He didn’t expect to be greeted by the most mismatched family you’ll ever seen, and he most definitely didn’t expect to feel so at home. 

Maybe he’s not lost, maybe this family is what he’s been hoping for all along.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i made this for my english exam. yes. my english exam. don't ask. i'm also gonna update my other sbi series, just not yet. and if you want to follow me on twitter you can :D  
> twitter: spacegh0sst


End file.
